First Day of Kindergarten
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: It is Kyle's first day of Kindergarten and he is super excited! Unfortunately there is one very nasty little boy who makes fun of his religion, it does however lead to a beautiful friendship. Super fluffy with five year olds :- one use of bad language from one Eric Cartman cos he is naughty!


Becasue i was late with my stories the i have treated you with another story.

while trailing through i realised there weren't very many chibi stories of the South Park lot so i wrote my own.

this can be seen as Style or just good friendship, whatever your brain wants.

It was an ice cold spring day in South Park but four year old Kyle Broflovski barely noticed because today he was going to kindergarten.

Kyle's wild, curly red hair had been brushed that morning by his irate mother but it showed no evidence of such an act, his big green eyes shone with happiness and his little legs moved quicker than his small body.

"come on mommy!" Kyle whined sweetly, tugging on his mother's hand.

Sheila Broflovski took a deep breath but smiled at her young son, "calm down bubby." her accent was thick and motherly, "school isn't going to vanish."

the little red head gasped at the thought and pulled harder on his mother's hand; finally the kindergarten came into view.

It was a boring looking building with coloured paper stuck in the window and the playground was filled with other mothers; Sheila recognised many of them, she waved but was led quickly away by Kyle.

Inside was warm, filled with shouting, happy children all Kyle's age; for a long time the little red head was on his own, preferring to play away from the other but he was older now and wanted friends.

"have a good day bubby." Sheila said softly, patting her son's head before he raced off into the room and she left.

Kyle had never seen so many kids his own age before, he vaguely noticed that most of them were bigger than he was, they were all playing together.

There was a little boy in an orange parka sitting by himself drawing so Kyle approached him gingerly, peeking over the boy's shoulder he saw two large pink circles with smaller, darker circles in the middle.

"hello." Kyle said kindly.

The little boy looked up, his blue eyes wide, "hello." he whispered back and hid the bottom half of his face in his parka.

Kyle sat down close to the other boy, "i'm Kyle. What's your name?" the red head said.

"Kenny." the blond's small voice was muffled by his coat.

The red head smiled, "will you be my friend Kenny?" Kyle asked and began playing with his own curls of hair.

Kenny nodded and Kyle felt very happy; for a little while the red head watched Kenny draw, he drew some very strange things that made no sense but the little red head was just pleased to have a friend.

Very suddenly all of Kenny's drawings were kicked out of the way; Kyle jumped back as a flurry of paper attacked him, once they had fluttered back to the ground the red head saw what looked like a large beach ball in a coloured hat.

"go away fatty." Kenny snapped standing to face the larger boy.

"shut it poor boy." the other boy sneered and pushed Kenny hard on the floor.

Kyle stood quickly, "don't be mean." he shouted at the bigger boy.

The other boy's beady eyes glared at Kyle for a moment before he too was pushed to the floor, "you can shut it too."

Kyle felt tear stinging his eyes but didn't let them fall as he saw the rest of the class looking at them; the little red head stood again but was much shorter than the other boy, "you...are a big fat meany." Kyle said bravely.

The boy's eyes got even smaller, he grabbed Kyle by the front of his green shirt, "don't call me fat!" the boy whined, "i'm big boned."

"let go." Kyle demanded, "and you are fat." he added spitefully.

The larger boy threw Kyle back to the floor and loomed over him, "do you know who I am?" the boy snapped but didn't wait for Kyle to answer, "my name is Eric Cartman and I am awesome!"

getting up again Kyle crossed his arms, "well I am Kyle Broflovski and you are mean."

Cartman frowned, ignoring Kyle slightly, "that's a stupid last name." he sneered.

Kyle stamped his foot, "it's not stupid! It's Jewish." he said proudly.

For a long time the chubby toddler that was Cartman stared at Kyle, his mouth hanging open slightly but then he gasped dramatically, "you killed Jesus!" he screamed.

Kyle was taken aback; his parents told him stories from the Bible, quoting passages when he asked questions and telling him how just and fair God was.

"no I didn't!" Kyle shouted, shoving Cartman backwards.

Cartman didn't stumble, a very nasty look crossed his little fat face, "Jew's killed our lord Jesus, my mommy told me so." he said smugly.

The little red head huffed angrily, "Jesus was a Jew, dumb-ass." Kyle stated firmly, "_my_ mommy told me that."

"well then your mommy is a lying bitch." Cartman snapped and the whole room gasped.

Tears sprang to Kyle's eyes but he tried to remain strong, "you don't even know what that word means." he snapped, his tiny fists clenched tightly by his sides.

Cartman turned his piggy nose up, looking smug, "don't need to, cos that's what your mom is." he sneered.

Unable to fight the tears any more Kyle shoved Cartman roughly once more, this time sending the chubby toddler to the ground and then he ran away to another part of the room.

Sitting amongst the indoor sandbox and little water play-thing Kyle let his tears out but quietly, like his mother had taught him, the little red head drew messy pattens in the slightly sticky sand but he didn't feel much better after he finished crying.

Even though Kyle sometimes didn't like going to the Synagogue where the Rabbi was long-winded and normally spoke in Hebrew that Kyle was yet to learn and despite his young age the little Jew was passionate about his religion and the strong people he associated with it; importantly his mother.

"awe you weally a Jew?" came a sudden voice.

Looking up sluggishly Kyle saw a boy with messy brown hair, big blue eyes and a blue top with a football, he was looking at the red head with an innocent curiosity.

Kyle frowned lightly, "yes I am." he ground out bluntly and looked away.

After a moment the little boy sat in the sandbox, blocking Kyle from making any more pattens; at that moment Kyle wished he hadn't started kindergarten and he had just stayed at the playgroup held in the Synagogue.

"that is so cool." the little boy laughed kindly, a big smile on his slightly thin face.

The red head looked up, surprised, but couldn't help but grin back at the boy beaming at him, "are you a Jew?" Kyle asked softly, but he had never seen the boy at the Synagogue.

"no, my mommy and daddy say that I'm a Chwistian and I have to go to chuwch evewy Sunday." the little boy told him softly.

Kyle felt a bit sad but the boy suddenly held out a slightly mucky hand, "i'm Stan." he told Kyle with a huge grin gracing his face.

"Kyle." the red head said and shook Stan's hand.

Stan's smile was infectious and Kyle felt himself smiling as well; the little Jew found himself being dragged across the room by a hyper Stan, who was now babbling about this and that, sometimes changing subject halfway through a sentence.

"now we'wr fwriends you hava sit next to me." Stan told him with a serious face on.

Kyle just nodded, feeling happy but out of the corner of his eye he could see chubby Cartman moving to get to the seat on Kyle's other side; luckily Kenny got there first.

"Ay!" Cartman screamed, pointing a fat finger at Kenny, who was now pulling up his hood, "i was going to sit there you stupid hick."

Kenny stuck his tongue out before zipping his parka up full and tightening the drawstrings so just his eyes and nose was showing.

Cartman ended up sitting on the other side of Stan, shooting Kyle nasty looks every couple of minuets.

"okay little ones." the kindergarten teacher said kindly, holding a large camera in her hands, "photo time, now I want you all to smile." she told them.

Stan instantly threw an arm around Kyle's shoulders, pulling him closer, "we awe going to be Supew Best Fwiends!" he announced happily.

Grinning ear to ear Kyle placed a hand on Kenny's shoulder and stared down the lens of the camera that flashed brightly, blinding most of the kids in the room.

Ten years later fifteen year old Kyle was looking through his memory box; it was filled with movie tickets, leaflets, letters, little trinkets and photos.

Right at the bottom there was a very special photo; aged five it signalled the start of a long and beautiful friendship with both Stan and Kenny.

Smiling softly Kyle looked at the little version of himself grinning back, all cute and rounded, completely innocent.

Tiny Stan was smiling back too, his arm clasped tightly around little Kyle's shoulder, glowing with new friendship and Kenny just peeking out from his parka, well before his weekly death experiences.

"ready to go Kyle?" Stan asked from the doorway.

Kyle grinned at his best friend, "look what I found." he said, showing the taller teen the photo.

Frowning slightly Stan looked at the photo, his face quickly lighting up as he recognised the three, four including a sullen looking Cartman, little boys smiling in the photo.

"god, it feels like so long ago." Stan whispered, scratching the back of his head.

"what ever happened to your lisp?" Kyle laughed when Stan turned a strange shade of pink.

Stan pouted, looking away, "shut up." he grumbled.

Kyle laughed, "but we awe Supew Best Fwiends!" he mimicked Stan's little outburst from when they were five, right before the photo was taken.

"shut up you jerk!" Stan shouted half-heartily, not meaning it and turned to leave, "come on, we have to meet Kenny." he called over his shoulder.

Laughing loudly Kyle quickly put the things back into his memory box and dashed out of the door after his best friend, leaving the photo on the bed, ready to be displayed as a constant reminder of the best day of Kyle's young life.


End file.
